Alguna vez hubo cariño
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: *One-Shot* Un pequeño Saga cuenta cómo su hermano y él son rescatados y llevados al Santuario. Desafío de InatZiggy Stardust.


******Hola queridos lectores míos, salí momentáneamente de mi claustro tesista porque me estaba oxidando de tanto tiempo sin escribir y justo se dió que esta semana conversando con InatZiggy Stardust por face nos desafiamos mutuamente jajaja a escribir sobre temas que nos fueran difíciles. El desafío que InatZiggy me propuso fue escribir sobre caballeros dorados que no son mi fuerte jajaja en este caso Saga y Kanon la historia que es un one shot debe contener drama y por supuesto dar énfasis a los lazos de hermandad ... nada de romance porque siempre escribo de eso si no no sería desafío.**

******Debo decir que no soy muy fans de los caballeros dorados más por falta de imaginación creo yop, así que espero disfruten de esta breve historia, no he leído muchos fics de Saga y Kanon así que si por alguna razón encuentran que hay similitud con otros fics es sólo coincidencia no hay plagio ni mala onda de por medio ahora si los dejo leyendo.**

******Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y su franquicia de Saint Seiya, yo sólo los tomo prestados para que prueben otras posibles realidades salidas de mi imaginación. No lucro de ninguna forma con esta y ninguna de mis otras historias, sólo escribo por amor al arte.**

**Alguna vez hubo cariño.**

**Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.**

No me gusta cuando esto sucede, cada vez que estoy haciendo alguna cosa, en cualquier momento, todo se vuelve oscuro. Es como si de pronto algo o alguien tomara mi alma y la encerrara en este lugar sin luz. ¿Desde cuando comenzó a pasarme? No lo sé, creo que desde que tengo memoria.

Mamá lo sabía, hasta el día de su muerte sus ojos me miraron con compasión. Aún puedo recordarla, incluso en este lugar donde me siento prisionero de la oscuridad. Puedo verla como en aquella ocasión, tendida en su cama con su pálido rostro empapado en sudor, su cabello azulado humedecido, sus claros ojos vidriosos, la débil sonrisa que dedicó mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban nos estrechaba en un último abrazo a mi hermano y a mi.

Gemelos. Eso somos, dos gotas de agua unidas dentro de un mismo vientre que nos trajo a esta vida, el mismo pecho que nos amamantó, nos cuidó y nos mimó y que tuvo que marcharse demasiado temprano.

¿Habrá sido mi culpa? ¿Es porque mi alma se va de mi cuerpo que mamá tuvo que morir? ¿O es por el que ocupa mi cuerpo cuando yo estoy atrapado en este lugar? Cada vez que regreso "él" ha hecho algo malo, todos me regañan, dicen que fui yo, que es mi culpa, pero eso no puede ser verdad, por más que intento explicar que algo me encierra en este oscuro lugar lo adultos no me creen, me golpean y me lastiman, dicen que soy un niño malvado, una desgracia y que por eso mamá está muerta.

Cada vez que dicen eso, sólo puedo llorar, no sé que más hacer ¿Qué crimen cometí para que me sucediera esto? ¿Acaso no debí haber nacido? No importa, debo resistir por mi hermano. Sólo nos tenemos los dos en este mundo, y aunque soy el mayor por un par de horas, debo protegerlo como mamá lo hubiera deseado. El también se mete en problemas, le regañan y lo golpean, le dicen lo mismo que a mi, pero él parece ser más duro, aunque no le gusta llorar, cuando lo hace sus lágrimas son de rabia e impotencia, lo sé.

Poco a poco este lugar se agita como si temblara, es el momento en que "él" deja que regrese a mi cuerpo, pero tengo miedo, no sé que ha hecho y de qué me culparán esta vez. Veo una luz que me ciega, siento como mi alma se acomoda a mi cuerpo, todo se siente más pesado, nuevamente soy yo. Tengo los ojos apretados, no quiero ver lo que esta vez "hice" y entonces escucho una voz, la de mi hermano Kanon.

- ¿Saga? Saga, lo has vuelto a hacer-

Abro mis ojos despacio, la luz del día me ciega, trato de acostumbrarme y de sacar valor para ver mi exterior, cuando finalmente lo logro Kanon me sacude con fuerza.

- Hermano, tenemos que salir de aquí o nos castigarán- dice desesperado mientras contemplo con horror varias gallinas estranguladas y desplumadas.

- ¡Pero yo no lo hice! ¡Fue ese que se lleva mi alma y la encierra en ese lugar oscuro!- digo con temor mientras escucho a lo lejos el ladrido de unos perros y las voces enfadadas de unos campesinos. Kanon me agarra del brazo y me saca a rastras del gallinero donde dábamos comida a las aves. Corremos mucho, muchísimo, sin rumbo, esta vez ya no podremos regresar. Esa granja era el lugar donde nos acogieron después de la muerte de mamá, pero nunca nos trataron bien, nunca fue nuestro hogar. Ahora nos persiguen como a delincuentes, todo por culpa de "él", si no usara mi cuerpo para hacer maldades quizás todo sería diferente.

Avanzamos por las montañas, los campesinos y sus perros no desisten de su cacería. Nuestras fuerzas para continuar corriendo flaquean. Llueve a raudales, pero ellos quieren apresarnos para que paguemos por lo de las gallinas. Logramos encontrar un pequeño refugio en una estrecha caverna y paramos por un instante, de seguro el lodo y la lluvia impedirán que logren darnos alcance al menos por un par de horas.

- Perdóname Kanon, ahora ya no tenemos un techo donde cobijarnos- digo entristecido sentándome en una roca y apoyando el rostro en mis rodillas, la culpa me consume mientras respiro agitadamente.

- No importa, de todas formas ese lugar no me gustaba, odio a ese granjero y sus malditas gallinas, merecido se lo tiene- responde mi hermano con los puños apretados y casi perdiendo el aliento.

- Kanon, no digas eso, debemos ser agradecidos recuerda los consejos de mamá- no me gusta cuando veo esa rabia en sus ojos, pero él me mira aún molesto y cruzándose de brazos se sienta en el húmedo suelo.

- Esos consejos no sirven de nada, ella está muerta, nos abandonó y nos dejó con ese granjero borracho y miserable, es una traidora igual que nuestro padre-

Sus palabras me enfurecen, pronto lo golpeo y terminamos rodando por el suelo, peleándonos con fiereza hasta que terminamos cansados y completamente enlodados. No siempre nos llevamos bien, creo que Kanon no tiene el más mínimo respeto por nada ni por nadie.

- ¿Crees que exista alguna manera de controlarlo?- escucho su voz esta vez preocupada- a ese "otro" que está en tu cuerpo-

Kanon es el único que parece entender lo que me sucede, supongo que es por ese vínculo que sólo los gemelos logramos desarrollar, oí una vez a una anciana decir que nos acompañaría el resto de nuestras vidas, tal vez por eso siento como si él pudiera leer mis pensamientos y yo los suyos, pocas veces lo menciona al igual que de "ese" que esta en mi cuerpo, sólo se atreve en momentos difíciles como este.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que nos pueda ayudar a sobrevivir como tú piensas- respondo a su pregunta porque sé que es eso lo que Kanon tiene en mente.

- Si las cosas siguen así tendremos que robar para poder comer- dice poniéndose de pie. La lluvia amainó. Es tiempo de continuar escapando. Lo sigo en silencio hasta que detiene su paso, da media vuelta y me mira enfadado- Sé que mamá nos enseñó que robar es malo pero no tenemos opción, algún día Saga seremos adultos y créeme que tendré mucho dinero, todos me respetarán, se inclinarán a mi paso y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

Pero antes de que pueda responderle, unos ladridos nos interrumpen. Los perros nos han dado alcance. Primero nos rodean y luego se lanzan sobre nosotros intentando con sus afilados colmillos perforar nuestra piel. Rápidamente cojo varias piedras y las arrojo a viva fuerza sobre ellos, logro alejarlos un poco pero Kanon no tuvo buena suerte, fue mordido en una pierna, las voces de los granjeros se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Saga huye!- el perro no deja de atacar a mi hermano, junto a mi encontré una roca afilada, la tomo y tan rápido como puedo me lanzo sobre el perro para ayudar a Kanon, pero lo siguiente se borró por completo de mi mente, otra vez mi alma está atrapada en este lugar oscuro.

- ¡Déjame salvar a mi hermano! ¡Es todo lo que tengo!- grito desesperado, golpeando un muro de oscuridad invisible, las lágrimas salen cálidas en mis rostro pero son inútiles, no logran aliviar mi tristeza, mi dolor, mi desesperación. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió realmente, el temblor y la luz regresaron liberándome de mi prisión. Cuando abro mis ojos veo con horror al perro que atacó a mi hermano muerto en medio de un charco de sangre a unos pocos metros frente a mí, Kanon está atónito con su pierna herida y puedo escuchar los fuertes alaridos de un hombre de los que nos persiguen porque su mano ha sido perforada por algo.

Con torpeza y temblando levanto mi mano derecha, sostengo la roca afilada empapada en sangre al igual que mi brazo, "él" lo hizo otra vez usando mi cuerpo, no sé si estar agradecido o no. Un disparo al aire de una escopeta me paraliza de miedo por completo, esta vez nos rodean varios hombres, nos han alcanzado, si no nos matan aquí mismo nos torturarán horriblemente.

- Al fin alcanzamos a estos mocosos- dice uno con odio en su voz.

- El que tiene la piedra en la mano mató a uno de nuestros perros e hirió a Kýros- otro nos miraba con desprecio- de seguro fue el que mató las gallinas de Demóstenes-

Entonces siento algo helado en una de mis sienes, es el frío cañón de una escopeta, lo sé, tengo miedo, intento pedir clemencia, explicar que realmente no fui yo pero la voz no me sale.

- Es el mocoso que tiene un demonio metido en el cuerpo, es mejor deshacernos de él aquí mismo, es una calamidad para el pueblo y también su hermano- cierro los ojos con fuerza y entonces escucho la voz de Kanon.

- ¡Aléjense de nosotros! ¡No tocarán a mi hermano!-

Después de eso, siento que mi cuerpo cae al suelo, varios disparos me llenan de terror, por un instante sentí como si fuera a morir, sólo podía resignarme, tal vez no era tan malo, después de todo vería a mamá otra vez, pero en medio de aquel caos escucho una voz desconocida, dice que no deben atacarnos, los campesinos se niegan y después oigo gritos, algunos golpes, gente que cae y otra que sale huyendo al igual que los perros, huyen asustados.

Abro mis ojos, siento el cuerpo adolorido y me percato que Kanon está inconsciente sobre mí. Intentó protegerme a pesar de su herida, por fortuna no lograron dispararle. Un hombre con un amable rostro intenta ayudarme, no es como los campesinos que nos perseguían, su piel está bronceada por el sol y su cuerpo es muy musculoso, de seguro es alguien muy fuerte. No lleva armas de ningún tipo, sólo viaja en un caballo de cuya montura cuelga un morral y una cantimplora y pude ver que cargaba en su espalda una enorme caja con extraños símbolos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? La montaña es muy peligrosa para unos niños ¿Dónde están sus padres?- me preguntó mientras intentaba recostar a mi hermano cerca de su caballo.

- No tenemos padres, mamá murió hace unos meses y papá desapareció sin dejar rastro- expliqué con desconfianza mientras él sacaba algo de su morral.

- Mi nombre es Pigmalión, no tengas miedo, no lastimaré a tu hermano sólo curaré su herida-

- Yo soy Saga y este es mi hermano Kanon- fue todo lo que recuerdo haber dicho antes de desmayarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero cuando desperté me encontraba en una cabaña de adobe recostado en una cama de paja junto a mi hermano quien ya estaba despierto. Al mirar por la ventana noté que ya era de noche, pero no tenía frío porque una pequeña hoguera nos daba luz y calor, sobre ella hervía una pequeña olla, olía muy bien y entonces recordé que no habíamos comido desde el incidente de las gallinas. Por un instante recordé al gentil hombre y temí que nos hubiera llevado de regreso al pueblo pero Kanon sonrió e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- No te asustes, yo también pensé que estábamos de regreso en el pueblo, pero Pigmalión curó mi pierna, mira ya no me sangra pero no ha dejado de dolerme desde ayer, está toda morada-

- ¿Desde ayer?- pregunté con algo de sorpresa ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No tenía la menor idea, mucho menos del lugar donde estábamos.

- Pigmalión dijo que este pueblo se llama Rodorio, desde aquí puede verse el mar- dijo Kanon despreocupado- después de salvarnos de los campesinos nos trajo en su caballo hasta este lugar, tardó un día y medio pero estábamos demasiado débiles por eso no te diste cuenta.

Apenas me dio aquellas explicaciones la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el señor Pigmalión entró con dos cántaros de agua que puso en un rincón.

- Veo que has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

- Mejor, gracias por ayudarnos- contesté tratando de no parecer débil y demostrando los modales que mamá nos había enseñado.

- Eso es bueno, he preparado algo de sopa comeremos en seguida-

Hace mucho tiempo que no me llenaba el estómago con tanta comida, la sopa, la carne, el pan fresco e incluso el agua parecían tener otro sabor. Kanon y yo no parábamos de engullir todo cuanto nos daba nuestro salvador, pronto comenzó a hacernos preguntas sobre nuestra vida, ambos contestamos con la verdad pero omitimos lo que me pasaba, si le decíamos de "ese" que a menudo secuestraba mi alma y la encerraba para hacer maldades de seguro nos mandaría de regreso al pueblo para que nos castigaran.

Después de la cena el señor Pigmalión nos mencionó algo sobre un santuario y que en cuanto Kanon se recuperara de su pierna nos llevaría a ese lugar para que nos conociera un tal patriarca y si nos aceptaba podríamos ser acogidos, también mencionó algo sobre un duro entrenamiento, pero tenía tanto sueño que no pude poner mucha atención a sus palabras excepto cuando dijo que ya no nos faltaría un techo, una cama y comida. Me dormí pensando en mamá y esos ángeles de los que ella nos hablaba, de seguro nos habíamos encontrado con uno compasivo que nos protegería y nos daría una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Estoy seguro que Kanon cree lo mismo que yo, por eso a partir de hoy me esforzaré para controlar a "ese" que encierra mi alma en la oscuridad, ya no dejaré que haga más daño, lo haré por Kanon y por mi.

**FIN.**

**InatZiggy Stardust espero haber cumplido con tu desafío. Espero pronto estar con ustedes nuevamente por eso me esforzaré con mi tesis. Cariños y barazos fraternos para todos.**

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer )o(**


End file.
